Currently, there exist several different methods for impacting a formation to facilitate the production processes of oil and gas, including several chemical methods, which are the methods most widely used.
Currently used methods, however, have a host of disadvantages, including but not limited to the following:
1. Low impact selectivity. For example, insulation procedures on a washed formation can lead to the sealing of effectively working sub-layers.
2. Shallow reagent penetration depth into a formation.
3. Significant adsorption of many reagents, for example SAS, leading to unnecessarily high reagent losses and increased costs.
4. Increased environmental risks.
5. High overall cost.
The closest analog to the proposed invention is RF Patent No. 2143554, entitled ACOUSTIC METHOD FOR IMPACTING A WELL, which includes treating the well using an acoustic field with the goal of restoring filtration ability in the bottom zone. The process, however, only applies to one well, improving productivity in only one area.
In general, during oil (or gas) field maintenance, water delivery may be used through the system to support stratum pressure. A problem associated with such systems is muddling of the bottom hole zone, which lowers injected water volume and disregulates efficient water delivery into the formation. There exists a need to clean and keep the bottom hole zone from muddling, to restore fluid conductivity of well systems, and to increase well injectivity. There also exists a need for improving the productivity of more than one area of a well field or formation, or the field or formation in its entirety. Ultrasonic treatment of such wells usually employs a power wave comprising various symmetrical configurations of various frequencies of period functions, e.g., the sinus (or sine) wave. This sine-like power wave generated by a standard power supply or generator for equipment for ultrasonic liquid well restoration results in an ultrasonic pressure impact which is not optimal. In some situations, the power wave is insufficiently high or impactful in order to break cloaking materials collecting in the perforation zone, as well as in the liquid pool around the perforation zone. Due to the smooth front of the impact wave, the cleaning (and disrupting) ability of the power wave on cleaning liquid well zones is not optimal. The present invention addresses these particular needs.